Generally, razor blades are used to shave in contact with user's skin.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a razor blade cartridge in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, since end portions 11 of razor blades (10) in the related art are provided to come in diagonally linear contact with the skin contact portion, the end portions 11 come in deeply linear contact with the skin. Accordingly, even in a case of little carelessness during shaving, there is a high risk of getting a cut by the end portions 11 of the razor blades 10.
The razor blades 10 are individually manufactured and then assembled. However, in such an assembling course, there is a problem that the razor blades 10 are assembled to have heights of the razor blades 10 and intervals of the razor blades 10, differently from intended. Such a problem may damage the skin during shaving, and may further cause a risk such as a cut of the skin.
In addition, since most of such blades are made of steel, it is difficult to keep a good affinity for contact with the skin.
Such steel razor blades may be polluted and deteriorate by oxidation due to frequent contact with moisture and air during using, and in severe cases, the razor blades may rust, making it difficult to shave, so that the razor blades have to be frequently replaced. Also, there is a problem that the skin may be damaged by excessive shaving and bacteria may breed on the damaged part.